La surprise de Nanao
by reinedesmangas
Summary: Nanao part à la recherche son capitaine, encore fourré on ne sait où ! Mais elle n'imaginait pas le retrouver dans une situation aussi choquante... Fic courte présentant une relation triangulaire entre Nanao, Shunsui et Jushiro.


__Hola, amigos ! Héhéhé...__

 _ _Alors, ceci est un two ou tree-shot (je sais pas encore) centré sur Shunsui/Jushiro/Nanao. Oui, ce n'est pas un couple, c'est un trio. Et je préviens tout de suite, c'est totalement et absolument classé rating M, interdit aux moins de 18 ans (oui je ne veux pas de problèmes avec la police d'internet moi ! XP).__

 _ _Y a du yaoi, du voyeurisme, du sado-mosochisme (pas trop hard non plus) et ça part en plan à trois, bref, c'est pas joli joli tout ça ! Même si j'essaie toujours d'éviter de tomber dans le gras et le hard, ba, appelons un chat un chat, ceci est clairement du hentai... Vous voilà prévenus. En gros si vous continuez à lire, je me décharge d'absolument toute responsabilité et ça sera pas ma faute si vous perdez votre virginité zyeutale. Quoi ? Ça existe pas comme mot ? (oui, je parle à mon correcteur orthographique, et alors ? XP)__

 _ _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec mon Shunsui chéri et mon Jushiro adoré (si ça c'est pas de la bonne compagnie ! ;P) sans oublier la belle Nanao-chan, bonne lecture !__

 ** **Chapitre 1 : Le jeu du chat et de la souris****

Nanao soupira, excédée. Évidemment, son capitaine n'était jamais là quand elle en avait besoin !

\- Je vous recontacterais dès que j'aurai fait part de ces informations au capitaine Kyoraku, dit-elle un peu sèchement au membre de la seconde division qui lui faisait face.

Celui-ci s'inclina devant le lieutenant et sortit de son bureau. Rangeant les documents qu'elle était en train de remplir juste avant son arrivée, elle prit l'ordre de mission qu'il lui avait transmit et se mit à faire les cent pas, tournant en rond, le lisant encore et encore. La situation était grave : les arrancars avaient attaqué Karakura bien plus tôt que la Soul Society ne l'avait prévu ! L'ordre de mission stipulait que les capitaines Kyoraku et Hitsugaya devaient mener une équipe d'intervention d'urgence pour venir en aide au shinigami remplaçant et ses amis qui étaient en danger. Sauf que bien sûr, son supérieur était introuvable !

C'était à chaque fois la même chose : une fois par mois, il disparaissait mystérieusement et malgré tous ses efforts, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur lui... Pourtant, elle connaissait tous les endroits où il essayait de se cacher pour pouvoir flemmarder ! Cette fois-ci cepandant, elle ne le laisserait pas lui échapper, c'était une situation d'urgence, elle allait donc employer les gros moyens ! Reposant les documents sur son bureau, elle se plaça au milieu de la pièce, un bras tendu en avant et commença à incanter :

\- Le cœur au sud… Les yeux au nord… Le bout des doigts à l'ouest… Le talon à l'est… Ô vent, souffle et rassemble ! Ô pluie, tombe et efface ! Bakudō no gojū hachi : Kakushitsuijaku !

Un papillon des enfers apparut devant elle et elle se dépêcha de le suivre. A sa grande surprise, le papillon noir et rouge la conduisit dans les quartiers nobles du Seireitei, jusqu'à une demeure appartenant à la famille Ukitake. Ce n'était pas la deumeure principale mais une maison secpondaire, généralement utilisée pour loger les invités pendant les fêtes. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé à chercher son capitaine ici ! Elle avait bien été voir à la division du capitaine Ukitake, mais celui-ci était absent pour cause de maladie. Était-ce pour cela que Kyoraku était absent ? Il était peut-être venu rendre visite à son ami malade...

Si c'était cela, elle lui devrait des excuses mentales. Mais ce serait tout de même étrange que Ukitake-san soit toujours malade au même moment du mois. Non, décidément, il y avait anguille sous roche ! Frappant à la grande porte de la maison, elle attendit mais aucun serviteur ne vient lui ouvrir. Elle recommença, mais sans succès, la maison semblait vide. Sauf que le papillon des enfers ne pouvait pas se tromper ! Apuyant sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sans effort et Nanao pénétra dans la demeure avec prudence.

\- Capitaine Kyoraku ? Capitaine Ukitake ? appela-t-elle à plusieurs reprises.

Toujours le silence pour seule réponse. Soupirant, elle se résolut à fouiller la maison pièce par pièce. Ils ne pouvaient pas être bien loin, la demeure n'était pas si grande que ça tout de même ! Elle traversa trois salons, six chambres, deux salles de bain et un immense jardin intérieur avant de changer d'avis : c'était bien assez grand ! Découragée, elle s'assit sur un banc du jardin pour se reposer quelques instants. Elle avait dû se tromper, la maison était vide, elle n'avait même pas croisé un seul employé : ça n'aurait pas été le cas si Ukitake-san était actuellement en convalescence ici...

Se relevant après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle aperçut un petit chalet en bois au milieu du jardin, caché par la végétation. Ça ne coûterait rien d'aller voir, se dit-elle. Elle doutait fort d'y trouver les deux hommes, mais cet endroit était assez bien caché pour que Kyoraku en ait fait une planque hebdomadaire, on ne pouvait pas savoir avec lui ! En s'approchant de la construction de bois, elle entendit de la musique en sortir. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur ! Toquant à la porte, elle n'obtint pas plus de réponse qu'à la grande porte de la demeure. Le chalet était petit, mais il devrait tout de même y avoir au moins trois pièces et avec la musique, il était probable qu'on ne l'aie pas entendue frapper.

Elle décida alors d'entrer...

Elle se figea immédiatement, la main crispée sur la poignée de la porte, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte de stupeur par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Son cerveau tenta bien de lui intimer de refermer immédiatement cette porte en oubliant ce qu'il y avait derrière mais elle devait avoir quelques connections de grillées car son corps ne répondait plus à ses ordres. Les occupants de la pièce ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée, si bien qu'elle resta à les observer malgré elle pendant quelques minutes, sentant une chaleur brusque gagner ses joues et ayant du mal à se tenir droite sur ses jambes flageolantes.

Kyoraku était bien là. Nu. Et le shinigami aux longs cheveux était également présent. Aussi nu que son compagnon d'ailleurs. Sauf qu'en plus de ça, il était attaché sur un lit avec rubans de soie et il portait un masque qui lui couvrait les yeux. Il avait les joues roses, haletant, et son corps était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Son capitaine transpirait également mais il semblait totalement maître de lui-même, si ce n'était son regard... Le regard d'un prédateur. Nanao déglutit avec difficulté, des papillons dans le ventre. Bon Dieu, il était encore plus attirant que d'ordinaire ! se dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Elle avait envie de le toucher. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû rester là, qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ressortir et de faire comme si elle n'était jamais entrée dans cette pièce. Mais c'était impossible : d'une part, son corps refusait toujours de lui obéir, d'autre part, il y avait cet ordre de mission... Le shinigami barbu se pencha soudain au-dessus de son compagnon pour prendre un de ses tétons entre ses dents. Comme il le mordillait et le léchait en même temps, l'autre se mit à gémir, exacerbant le désir de la jeune femme. Depuis longtemps déjà elle éprouvait des sentiments envers son capitaine, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle aime le voir nu.

Quant à Ukitake-san... On ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était bel homme, même si dans un tout autre style que celui de son amant. L'un était sensuel et sauvage, l'autre d'une beauté stupéfiante et doux comme un agneau. Le loup et l'agneau, ils allaient bien ensemble... Bizarrement, elle n'était pas jalouse, elle avait toujours soupçonné qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre ces deux-là. Non, elle se sentait simplement... mouillée. Et honteuse, car elle était très excitée de voir ces deux hommes faire l'amour devant elle. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Si jamais Kyoraku la voyait...

Pour le moment, heureusement pour elle, il était concentré sur sa tache. À savoir, tracer un sillon brûlant sur le ventre du shinigami aux longs cheveux avec sa langue, s'arrêtant parfois pour mordre un endroit sensible et lui arracher des gémissements de plus en plus aiguës. Quand il arriva au niveau du bas-ventre de son compagnon, le regard de son lieutenant se porta inexorablement vers le sexe en érection de ce dernier. Oh mon Dieu, pensa-t-elle alors que sa bouche s'assèchait, il ne va tout de même pas... Il se mit à lécher lentement la verge avec gourmandise et le corps du capitaine Ukitake se tendit comme un arc, vibrant de plaisir.

\- Shun... murmura-t-il avec passion.

\- Ne soit pas impatient, tu sais que je te ferais languir encore plus longtemps, le réprimanda le shinigami barbu avec un sourire sadique.

Son amant se mordit les lèvres et Nanao en fit autant, fiévreuse. Elle n'avait jamais vu son capitaine ainsi : autoritaire, entreprenant, presque agressif... Ça décuplait totalement son pouvoir de séduction, déjà que d'ordinaire elle ne rêvait que de l'embrasser ! Quand Kyoraku prit finalement le sexe de son compagnon dans sa bouche, ce dernier poussa un cri et la jeune femme dût certainement faire un bruit car les yeux de son capitaine se tournèrent vers elle immédiatement. Étrangement son corps se remit à fonctionner à ce moment-là, comme s'il voulait lui dire "Fuis !". Elle avait cessé de respirer, les mains agrippées à ce fichu ordre de mission, mais elle n'osait pas bouger sous le regard brûlant de l'homme qui hantait sans cesse ses pensées.

Il la regardait, mais il n'avait pas arrêté de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, du coup c'était très perturbant pour son lieutenant, elle se sentit encore plus excitée et encore plus honteuse... Elle avait vraiment très chaud, elle s'était mise à transpirer et ses vêtements lui semblaient lourds et poisseux, surtout sa culotte trempée. Comme elle se déshydratait rapidement, elle avait les lèvres sèches et passa sa langue dessus pour les humidifier, ce qui sembla être à l'origine du sourire tordu qui naquit sur le visage de Kyoraku.

\- Shun ? lança alors Ukitake d'un ton interrogateur, comme s'il avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose.

\- Il semblerait qu'on aie un public, mon ange, lui répondit son amant d'une voix rauque et amusée.

En disant cela, il donna un dernier coup de langue sur le gland de son compagnon avant de se redresser en toisant Nanao qui frisonna. Bon sang, elle se sentait nue sous son regard !

\- Quoi ? Qui est-ce ? demanda le shinigami aux longs cheveux d'une voix inquiète.

\- Nanao-chan.

C'était fichu, elle ne pouvait plus fuir maintenant. De toute façon, elle n'en avait jamais eu l'intention... Quoi que lui fasse son capitaine, elle n'oublierait jamais ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Elle y penserait jours et nuits, elle en perdrait certainement le sommeil et elle n'oserait plus jamais regarder les deux hommes dans les yeux ! Le shinigami barbu se leva et commença à avancer vers elle avec la démarche chaloupée d'un félin. Le coeur de la jeune femme se mit à battre si vite qu'elle crut qu'il allait lâcher ! Ses prunelles l'hypnotisaient, la faisant fondre de désir au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait.

\- Capitaine... souffla-t-elle quand il tandit une main pour cueillir son visage en coupe.

\- Dis donc, petite curieuse, tu as l'air d'aimer le spectacle, s'amusa-t-il en lui caressant la joue de son pouce.

De sa main libre il l'enlaça, exerçant une légère pression dans le bas de son dos pour la serrer contre lui. Elle respirait maintenant par petites inspirations rapides, comme si elle venait de courir un cent mètres ! La main de Kyoraku était brûlante et des picotements parcouraient sa peau partout où ses doigts étaient passés.

\- Shun, que fais-tu ? Laisse-la tranquille, intervint soudain le capitaine Ukitake qui avait défait ses liens seul et ôté son masque pour voir ce qu'il se passait à côté de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui donne les ordres, mon ange, rétorqua son compagnon d'un ton réprobateur, les yeux toujours fixés sur son lieutenant. Et de toute façon, je ne lui fais pas de mal, au contraire...

Sa main descendit sur les fesses de Nanao pour la plaquer plus fort contre son érection, affichant un air grivois. Son autre main alla détacher les cheveux de la jeune femme qui cascadèrent sur ses épaules et il enfouit son nez dedans.

\- N'est-ce pas ma chérie ? susurra-t-il à son oreille. Tu aimes que je te touche.

Son souffle chaud la fit frissonner. Entre la chaleur qui pulsait en elle, son souffle court et les frissons qui ne cessaient de la parcourir, elle commençait à se sentir faible. Ses jambes la tahirent et elle du se raccrocher à son capitaine pour ne pas tomber.

\- Je... ne me sens... pas très bien... capitaine... haleta-t-elle contre la poitrine du shinigami barbu.

\- Ce n'est rien ma belle, tu fais juste un peu de ventilation, répondit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au lit. Calme-toi un peu et respire lentement, en prenant de longues inspirations. Ju, enlève-lui son uniforme.

L'autre le regarda avec des yeux ronds en rougissant et il soupira.

\- Mon ange, on est à poil depuis tout à l'heure et elle nous a vus pendant que je te suçais, donc c'est pas la peine d'être gêné pour si peu ! le raisonna-t-il. Elle a besoin de respirer et ce truc est trop serré.

La jeune femme essaya de faire ce qu'il lui avait dit et, au bout de quelques minutes, sa gorge se desserra et son souffle se régula. Le temps que son malaise se dissipe, le shinigami aux long cheveux l'avait déshabillée et la maintenait assise, adossée à sa poitrine, massant ses épaules pour l'aider à se détendre. De son côté, Kyoraku avait passé les jambes de son lieutenant sur ses cuisses pour les relever légèrement et accessoirement il en profitait pour laisser courir ses doigts sur ses jolies courbes.

Une fois qu'elle alla mieux, elle crut qu'elle allait faire une rechute en se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait ! Ukitake-san était beaucoup plus musclé qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au premier abord, elle pouvait sentir la fermeté de son torse dans son dos. Ses mains sur ses épaules étaient douces et chaudes, il massait divinement bien et il sentait tellement bon... Alors que ses yeux papillonnaient pour se perdre dans cette douce torpeur qu'il faisait naître en elle, un pincement à la cuisse les fit se rouvrir brutalement.

Son capitaine la fixait, l'air mi-amusé mi-impatient, tout en continuant à lui caresser les cuisses, allant de plus en plus haut. Elle resserra les jambes par automatisme, soulagée de voir qu'elle portait toujours ses sous-vêtements.

\- Capitaine Kyoraku, protesta-t-elle faiblement, le visage empourpré par la gêne et l'émoi.

Celui-ci se mit à glousser et empoigna ses cuisses pour s'avancer jusqu'à elle, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

\- Il serait ridicule que tu continue à nous appeler par nos noms après ce que nous allons faire ensemble, appelle-moi donc Shinsui ma belle.

\- Je... Nous... nous n'allons pas... balbutia Nanao, bouleversée par ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Son compagnon soupira doucement derrière elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour la peigner.

\- Nanao-chan, tu ne devrais pas le contredire, la prévient-il, Shun n'est pas vraiment dans son état normal.

Ces mots l'intriguèrent et elle se mit à observer son capitaine avec attention, un peu moins embarrassée. Elle avait eu raison de penser qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, mais pourquoi était-il aussi... sexuellement agressif ? Ça n'était peut-être pas vraiment les bons termes mais elle avait un peu de mal à trouver ses mots.

\- Ne lui dis pas ça, tu vas lui faire peur, répondit le shinigami barbu à son amant.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Vois-tu, Nanao-chan, continua Ukitake, tous les quinze du mois, il arrive un événement qui irrite beaucoup notre Shun...

Il avait déclaré cela d'un ton dramatique, aussi elle s'attendit à ce que ce soit quelque chose d'important. Ça le pouvait tout de même pas être simplement la pleine lune qui influait sur son caractère, ça n'arrivait en général qu'aux femmes et la pleine lune ne tombait pas forcément le quinze du mois... Pourquoi elle pensait à ça d'ailleurs ? Ça n'était pas comme si il s'était changé en loup-garou ! Shunsui prit un air courroucé, fronçant les sourcils et serrant la mâchoire.

\- La pénurie de saké ! grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Hein ?

HEIN ?! C'était ça l'événement "dramatique" ?! Pendant un instant elle crut à une blague et elle eut envie de foudroyer son capitaine du regard, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Mais le regard sombre qu'il lui lança l'en dissuada.

\- Aye, tous les magasins de la Soul Society sont livrés le seize du mois et chaque fois, ils ne peuvent commander assez de saké pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine livraison, on ignore pourquoi, expliqua le shinigami aux longs cheveux. Du coup, le quinze, plus aucun magasin ne vend de saké et Shun est en manque.

\- C'est donc pour ça que vous disparissiez à chaque fois ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

C'était complètement tiré par les cheveux et un peu ridicule, mais le shinigami barbu ne paraissait pas prendre cette histoire de saké à la légère... Il avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de son lieutenant et se frottait la joue contre le tissu de son soutien-gorge, titillant son mamelon avec sa barbe. A nouveau troublée, elle perdit le fil de ses pensées.

\- Shun est très irracible quand il ne peut pas boire, continua Ukitake, alors je l'amène ici et nous passons la journée ensemble, seuls. Et je dois satisfaire tous ses caprices sinon il me punit...

Il avait dit cela avec une intonation amusée et Shunsui releva la tête pour le regarder avec un sourire coquin.

\- Tu sais, le principe d'une punition, c'est que tu n'es pas censé l'aprécier, le gronda-t-il gentiment.

Son compagnon eut un petit rire.

\- Il faut croire que vous me contaminez, toi et ton esprit pervers...

Son capitaine fit une moue attendrie, faisant bondir le coeur de Nanao.

\- Personne ne peut corrompre ta pureté et ton innocence, mon ange, déclara-t-il en caressant la joue de son amant.

Wouah ! Elle ne l'aurait pas cru aussi... romantique. C'était tellement mignon ! Comme il était penché sur elle, elle sentit soudain son sexe se durcir sous ses jambes. Évidemment, cela fit réagir son propre corps : elle sentit ses seins l'élancer et le shinigami barbu ne manqua de voir cette réaction bien visible. Il eut un petit sourire en coin avant d'embrasser son amoureux avec passion. La jeune femme dû faire un effort pour continuer à respirer malgré le fait qu'elle soit coincée entre deux hommes magnifiques qui se roulaient une pelle à faire baver d'envie la plus frigide des nonnes !

Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trémousser sur place : son derrière étant désormais plaqué contre les parties intimes du capitaine Ukitake, elle le sentit grandir tandis que la langue du shinigami barbu allait et venait entre les lèvres de son amant, jouant et explorant à sa guise. Elle laissa échapper un glapissement aiguë quand le shinigami aux longs cheveux se mit à onduler du bassin, frottant sa verge entre ses fesses.

\- Mon amour, tu devrais peut-être t'occuper un peu de notre invitée, sinon je vais devoir m'en charger, gloussa ce dernier.

Son compagnon s'écarta pour le toiser avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Tu ne me volerais tout de même pas ma maîtresse ! geignit-il, faussement outré.

\- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir autorisé à en avoir une... répliqua l'autre, le défiant avec une intonation amusée.

Shunsui prit une mine songeuse.

\- Hum, c'est vrai, mais je supposais que tu ne dirais rien si c'était Nanao, avoua-t-il avec malice. Ça irait si c'était "notre" maîtresse ? Après tout, tu ne semble pas contre l'idée...

Elle sentit Ukitake sourire contre son oreille alors qu'il la mordillait.

\- Ça me va, souffla-t-il avant de descendre dans son cou, l'embrassant et la mordant tour à tour.

Lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme, si respecteux, si gentil, voilà qu'il se mettait à agir de la même façon que son compagnon ! Comme il avait pris sa défense au début, la jeune femme avait pensé qu'il l'aiderait peut-être à se sortir de cette situation extrêmement gênante, mais apparemment il avait retourné sa veste...

\- Capitaine Ukitake... tenta-t-elle de protester, sauf que sa voix l'avait trahie en prenant une intonation sensuelle.

Il la mordit un peu plus fort et elle glapit en sursautant, plus choquée par le geste que la douleur fugace.

\- N'as-tu donc pas écouté, Nanao-chan ? la gronda-t-il avec amusement. Shun a dit que tu devais nous apeller par nos prénoms. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu dois être punie...

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Apparemment les agneaux pouvaient se transformer en loup à force de les côtoyer !

\- Mais... je... Jushiro-san, je croyais que... vous et Shusui... étiez ensemble et...

Il lui pinça les tétons et elle cria, autant de surprise que de plaisir. Son capitaine observait le manège de son amant avec un sourire ravi.

\- Tu dois me tutoyer et pas de "san", sinon ce n'est pas drôle, dit ce dernier dans son cou, parsemant sa peau de baisers brûlants. Shun et moi sommes effectivement ensemble, mais il t'aime également.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux sous le regard du shinigami barbu qui semblait bien s'amuser.

\- Je... non, le... Shunsui... balbutia-t-elle alors qu'il lui avait grimpé dessus, se rapprochant de son visage.

\- Bien sûr que si, ça fait des années qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi, mais comme je suis jaloux, il n'a jamais rien fait pour le montrer, expliqua le shinigami aux longs cheveux. J'ai simplement deviné parce je le connais depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse me cacher quoique ce soit.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est un peu agaçant, commenta son compagnon en déposant de légers baisers sur les lèvres de son lieutenant.

Ok, là, ça commençait à être difficile pour elle de rester lucide : l'homme qu'elle aimait - et qui apparemment l'aimait en retour alors qu'il sortait avect un autre homme - était en train de l'embrasser alors qu'il était nu au-dessus d'elle et que son amant la faisait s'enflammer comme une torche !

\- Mais malgré ses sentiments, il n'a jamais tenté quoique ce soit envers toi, reprit Jushiro d'un air fier. Je suppose que je peux récompenser sa fidélité en acceptant que tu devienne notre maîtresse. Tu sais, je n'imaginais pas que les femmes avaient vraiment une peau si douce...

\- Mais je ne veux pas devenir votre maîtresse ! objecta-t-elle, réussissant enfin à sortir une phrase correcte.

Son capitaine se rembrunit, lui jetant un regard impatient.

\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi, ma chérie ?

\- Ce... n'est pas parce que j'ai des sentiments pour vo... pour toi... se reprit-elle alors que le shinigami aux longs cheveux accentuait la pression de ses doigts sur ses tétons, ... que nous devons... coucher ensemble, finit-elle laborieusement, les joues en feu.

\- Nanao-chan, si tu étais partie pendant que Ju avait encore les yeux bandés, je ne lui aurais sûrement rien dit, confessa le shinigami barbu en levant son menton du bout des doigts. Mais tu es restée. Tu as choisi. Ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir te défiler maintenant...

Son visage était intransigeant et la jeune femme compris qu'elle aurait vraiment du mal à le faire changer d'avis. En même temps, elle était complètement idiote de protester, elle ferait mieux de profiter de la situation tant qu'elle en avait l'occasion ! Mais elle n'était pas comme ça, sans compter que c'était sa première fois. Elle était tellement désemparée que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas... sanglota-t-elle, prise de panique.

\- Pourquoi ça ma belle ? murmura Shunsui en venant lécher la larme qui coulait sur sa joue avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes. J'ai envie de toi et toi aussi et tu as également envie de Jushiro, alors pourquoi ne pas te laisser aller ?

Dans son dos, le shinigami aux cheveux longs avait cessé de la titiller, se contentant de l'enlacer, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux. Cela contribua à la détendre un peu, de voir qu'il semblait attendre sa décision avant de continuer quoi que ce soit.

\- Ce ne serait pas bien... pour Jushiro, je ne veux pas m'immiscer, répondit-elle avec douceur.

Son capitaine parut surpris de sa réponse, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce qu'elle refuse ses avances par sollicitude envers son amoureux.

\- Nanao-chan, si j'ai dit oui à Shun, ce n'est pas uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, souffla alors ce dernier dans sa nuque. Nous sommes ensemble depuis très longtemps et je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait de faire ça avec une femme, avoua-t-il un peu hésitant. Tu es une très belle femme et comme tu as des sentiments pour Shun, je pensais que tu accepterais peut-être... de le partager avec moi...

\- Vous... Tu n'as jamais connu de femme ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu es la première que je touche.

Etant donné sa beauté stupéfiante, c'était inattendu. Shunsui avait dû tout faire pour éviter de se le faire piquer ! Elle était très touchée qu'il accepte de partager l'homme qu'il aimait avec elle et qu'elle soit la première femme qu'il touche était assez flatteur, mais...

\- C'est à dire que... je n'ai jamais... fait l'amour... bredouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux avec embarras.

\- Eh bien, on va y remédier ! se moqua gentiment le shinigami barbu qui déposait une pluie de baisers sur son ventre en remontant vers sa poitrine. Ne t'en fais pas, je compte faire en sorte que tu apprécie cette expérience, sinon tu ne voudras jamais recommencer et je serais à jamais frustré au bureau...

Le shinigami aux longs cheveux gloussa.

\- Aye, nous allons te traiter comme une princesse, tu n'auras qu'à te détendre et suivre le mouvement, ajouta ce dernier, laissant descendre ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Il fit ensuite glisser le vêtement de ses épaules, le posant à côté, puis posa ses mains sur les reins de la jeune femme afin de la rapprocher de son propre bassin. Quand Shunsui se mit à tourmenter l'un des ses mamelons d'une main et l'autre de la pointe de sa langue tandis que Jushiro lui mordait le lobe de l'oreille, Nanao sut qu'elle allait capituler et lâcha un soupir sensuel, se laissant aller dans la volupté de l'instant. Elle allait finalement devenir la maîtresse de l'homme qu'elle aimait et de son amant...

 ** **Fin du chapitre 1****

 _ _Je suis vraiment désolée de finir là-dessus, à la base je voulais faire un OS mais ça aurait été beaucoup trop long, du coup j'ai été obligée de découper la fic en plusieurs parties...__

 _ _Bon, la partie 1 est un peu moins hard que le sera la suite, j'espère que vous avez apprécié tout de même ! ;P__

 _ _Je ne sais pas encore quand la suite sera publiée étant donné que c'est une fic que j'écris uniquement quand je suis en avance sur la publication de mes autres fics, mais je voulais quand même vous poster la première partie histoire de voir si ce genre plait ou pas...__

 _ _Bref, voilà, je vous bizoute et vous dis à bientôt les loulous ! PS : n'oubliez pas de reviewer !__


End file.
